It is well known to store heavy pallets on continuous shelves or tracks containing rollers so that the pallets may be more easily moved in and out of the storage area. The kinetic energy mv.sup.2 /2 produced by the movement of a series of heavy pallets during the removal from storage necessitates that the tracks be provided with braking mechanisms or a forced drive for safety reasons. The cost of such equipment is very high, however, so that it has often been not economically feasible to provide such safety equipment.